Power, Glory, and Love
by Chikorita1
Summary: My first TR fic! Jessie finally accomplished what she want- ultimate power and glory, and now she is a highly respected member of Team Rocket. But is this the life she truly wanted? Does all the sacrifices she make worth it?


1 Power, Glory, and Love  
  
  
  
To all viewers: This is my first Team Rocket fanfic! (Yippee!) So I may not do that well… a pretty dark fanfic compare to most Pokemon fanfic. And all readers to dislike rocketshippy or sad fics, please stop reading now. The outcome of this story is going to be bitter as I'm going to try to use my maximum cruelty on this fanfic…  
  
Ch.1- The Good Memories…  
  
All three of them crouched down together, lying on the dried grass and stared at the sky. There within the group, a Pokemon spotted a group of Meowths running from the bushes to another, having a great time chasing a circular yarn ball. The Pokemon sighed… Once he was the top cat favored greatly by the master of Team Rocket. But then the boss's affection towards him slowly changed, and soon a Persian replaced him. Then his unlucky streak started, and now became one of the worst members of Team Rocket. It would be a matter of time now before they got kick out of the team. How would they survive then?  
  
"It's no use staring. We got to act fast and steal a Pokemon for the boss!" said Meowth as he tried to get his teammates' attention.  
  
"What else can we do but stare and dream?" said James, the male member of the team. "Even if we finally decided to give up on the twerps… We thought that if we give up on their Pikachu, our unlucky streak will be over but seems like us Team Rocket will never be the same triumphant Team Rocket like how we're used to back in Viridian City. We've failed so many times that I don't think we can ever succeed again…" He sighed.  
  
"James is right, Meowth. We hit rock bottom. We have no chance or hope of stealing another Pokemon…" said Jessie. She kicked a rock on the floor with her boots but then she missed. Everything just didn't go her way.  
  
"What CAN we do? We are all out of money and we got to find something to eat… we're starved!" said James. Then Meowth's stomach grumbled in hunger. He couldn't last much longer by going hungry on an empty stomach. They at least got to have something to swallow beside their own saliva. How could things go so wrong? They didn't join the organization of Team Rocket to go hungry. They joined it in order to be rich by making fast and easy money. They joined it in order to possess great power, as their appearance in town will cause great terror on the town. Everyone in town will fled in fear cause of your appearance in the city. They joined for the glory of Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie, James with Meowth were able to manage to successfully steal some food to eat. Not much but enough for the day. They hid inside a dark corner in the night, eating their stolen hamburger. Hamburger! Stolen? How desperate were they? How low could they possibly go?  
  
Then a buzz suddenly shocked the thieves' attention, and afraid of getting caught, they panicked as they looked around, scouting for cops. Then Team Rocket calmed down with relief as Jessie realized that it was her Team Rocket cell phone ringing. The cell phone was pure black, and just like any other Team Rocket equipment, the red "R" was printed on it. It was their only valuable stuff with them. All the other stuff they had own with some value were sold to make some money. However this is the only way they communicate with the headquarters and Giovanni, their boss.  
  
"Aaah! It must be the big boss man!" exclaimed Meowth as the group shivered with fear as the icy breeze blew. The garbage can beside them tumbled over and all the garbage and waste inside the can came out, and rolled along the city streets with the chilly wind. James gasped as he imagined in his mind. Their boss would be scolding them for failing after so many years to capture any Pokemon, not just the twerp's Pikachu but also any Pokemon… They would be "fired" then… The cops in the city always try to persuade Rocket Grunts who got caught to quit Team Rocket and be fellow good citizens again… Stupid police… Don't they know that nearly every Rocket member wanted to quit? And could they? No… Why is every Rocket member so afraid and would shiver when the boss said the deadly words "you're fired"? Because then if they're just released into the world, they may cause danger to the organization. So those members must be removed from the world, and go to a deep long permanent sleep…  
  
  
  
James ran away from the trio of Pokemon thieves and into the city. The bustling sound of the city, the glorious lights in the night, and the honking sound of the cars on the busy streets shattered James' deep thoughts. He then ran off, through the crowds of people in the street. When he stopped running, he had come his realization that he was standing on the outskirt of the city. The stars twinkled in the dark night sky and the full moon hung high above the heaven. James then calmed down, and sat under a tree. He hugged his knees in front of his chest, and buried his head with his hands, and cried. Why is his life like this?  
  
"No! I don't want to!" said a young boy. His hair was short in a shade of light blue. His emerald eyes were closed, and he kept on running. The boy by the name of James ran into the rain, and to the cruel world, exiting the rich comfort of his rich parents who could have protected him. If he had stayed behind, his life would be guaranteed to be fabulous. With all those money his parents owned (and it would be a matter of time before he inherits all these money) James could have buy anything he wanted- Mareep clothes, nicely built mansion with Magikarp statues and such, his own Sunflora garden like his grandfather and many, many more.  
  
After the little boy ran outside the mansion, his only true friend in the whole estate, a Growlithe, ran into the rain to follow him. Despite Growlithe's great dislike of the rain, the fire Pokemon had chosen to stay with his master and friend. And after a very show while, a red haired girl chase after him. Her neat red hair flew in the wind as her red dress was now in a little bit of a mess under the storm. She ran delicately, and remained in composure and politeness. Her hands were gracefully held together in front of her, with her favorite Pokemon Oddish within her hands.  
  
"James! Come back! I haven't teach you the right way of eating spaghetti yet!" she said, just barely enough to be heard in the storm. James opened his eyes and looked back, and saw the dreadful face of Jessebelle behind him, chasing him to learn those rules for correct manners in those rich class societies. What he truly wished for was his freedom. He just couldn't stand in those laws and rules for doing everything, including how to run, eat and even walk. Do all those little detail matter that much? Do half of those people even cared about the restrictions in all those categories? He was pretty sure within himself that none of those matters and no one cared about them. So he fled into the outside world in freedom…  
  
After he finally got Jessebelle off his tail, James stood under a tree to block himself from the rain. His faithful Pokemon was standing at his side, shaking himself desperately to get the water off his fur.  
  
"Growly…" said James to his Growlithe as his Pokemon quickly stood in front of him, waiting for any commands. "Stay here back in the estate. Protect my parents for me. I'll be leaving for a while. Don't try to change my mind, as I'm already certain of this. Just don't follow me okay?" His fire Pokemon whined and begged him to stay with his parents… or allow the Pokemon to follow him on his journey. James touched Growlithe's chin, and tried his best to wipe off the water from Growlithe's body. "Goodbye… my friend," said James as he ran off back into the rain, and into the wide world. His Pokemon obeyed his commands, and remained standing under the trees, and howled.  
  
The next scene appeared on James' mind was back in Sunny Town. He stood in front of the bike store, drooling over the bicycle. However he had no way to afford it… He didn't have that much money with him, not enough to buy these expensive products. So James sighed and with low spirit, walked away. He walked along the river that ran beside Sunny Town. Then here he met the group of people that taught him one of the most useful things he had learned…  
  
James stood behind a tree, and just curiously looked at the group of people gathering near 3 bicycles. The bicycles were locked, and the 3 kids were gathering near where the locks were for the bicycles. The kids who eyed the nearby area, but didn't realize James in his hiding spot, had seen no one. Then they each fished out a paperclip within their pockets, and twisted them to fit the locks, and easily open the lock. James gasped but muffled his sound by putting his hands over his mouth. Those 3 kids just easily stole the 3 bicycles!  
  
"Interesting…" muttered James to himself as the 3 kids drove off with their "new" bicycle. Then James tried to also find a paperclip from his pocket, but unfortunately failed to find anything. He rushed back to his home. Well he couldn't really call it "his," as he shared this room with some other friends he met in town. They had all belong to a well-known bicycle gang in town, and had caused some minor troubles for the police, usually vandalism but nothing much serious such as robbery. James was able to be friends with them rather quickly.  
  
"Hey Little Jim!" said his friend as he juggled his Pokeball that contained his Graveler inside. He threw it up and down, playing around with it. James just replied with a quick response, and dove into the box that contained most of his properties. James screamed in joy as he held a paperclip up in pride. His friends sweatdropped, and just lightly smiled. (Does the word sweatdropped really exist? I don't know but you know what I mean (^ _ ^;;)  
  
"Well maybe I can join the bike gang after all!" said James as he rushed for the door.  
  
"How are you ever going to get the money for a bicycle? I don't think so that your parents lived here to pay the money… Speaking of your parents, Little Jim, who are your parents anyway?" But James suddenly stopped running, and his mood quickly changed from joy to depressed… Those words suddenly revived those dark memories of his earlier life, the part of life, which James would love to forgive and forget.  
  
"What's wrong Little Jim?" his friend asked. He stopped twirling with his Pokeball, and safely put it back on his belt.  
  
"Don't mention hometown or the word 'parent' again…" said James seriously in a deep voice, and with his head low. His eyes hard to be seen due to the shadow of his hair in front of him, causing a shade for his eyes to hide in. However as James arrived at the road along the river in Sunny Town, his depression and sadness were replaced by joy and excitement. He felt as if he was going to explode because of the excitement within him of getting a brand new bicycle, and that's when he could join his friends in the bicycle gang, making trouble in the town and be a popular kid. And he'll make friends with the rest of the people in the bike gang. He just couldn't wait!  
  
With some ease, he found that stealing bicycles was a breeze for him. He then ran off with the bicycle to a quieter place, the part of Sunny Town where no one goes. He then sat on the bicycle sits, put both of his legs on the paddle, but then failed to balance out when riding the bicycle. He tried again, with great determination, but then it was no use. He sighed and walked the new stolen bicycle home…  
  
The next day, James with his friends for the first time was going to meet the whole bike gang. He also successfully rides the bicycle… well with some 'special' aid provided by his friends- 2 training wheels. The bike gang met in this building near the river that runs along the side of Sunny Town.  
  
"Little Jim, let me introduce you to some of our members here," said his friends as he introduced the bike gang. The many type of different background of each member astonished James. He greeted each of them, as he was glad that he finally found a place of acceptance. But then the girl who sat by herself in the corner was the one who caught his attention. He stared at her, but she didn't seem to notice his glance. Her long red hair had a truly awkward hairstyle that would make anyone with that hairstyle very ugly, but somehow didn't look bad on her. Her dark blue eyes seemed to reflect her life of sad memories like James's own green eyes. As the girl twirled and played with her thin chain in her hand, she turned her head around lazily and leered at his glance. He quickly turned back to the gang and the girl went back into her daydream.  
  
"Tyra, who's that girl?" asked James to his new friend. Tyra, standing beside her Cloyster, turned around to see and then quickly replied.  
  
"Oh! You mean Big Jess!" said Tyra. Her Cloyster opened the hard shell and nodded. "Big Jess! Why don't you come over for a while and meet this new kid?"  
  
The girl just nodded, and then slowly walked near him. James took out his hands in politeness for a handshake, and with a warm-hearted voice, greeted her. However his warm hospitality wasn't returned in equal amount of gentleness and kindness, as the girl coldly nodded and just had a short and brief introduction of her name, which is Jessie.  
  
  
  
"James! James!"  
  
James was shocked as he felt someone's hand on his back. But then his fear went away because of Jessie and Meowth's familiar faces.  
  
"What're you doing here James? We're looking for you everywhere!" scolded Jessie.  
  
"Oh sorry… I was just thinking about something…"  
  
"Jimmy Boy we got a bad news…" said Meowth with low enthusiasm as he continued. "Our boss wanted to see us right now at his headquarter for some 'important' things…"  
  
James wasn't shocked, but he gulped.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Rocket Team  
  
Preview: As the Team Rocket trio heads to the new Team Rocket Headquarter, Jessie, James and Meowth remembered their past of how they joined Team Rocket and becomes a team. After their good memories, bad things awaited for them, as Giovanni finally gave them the last chance- the Dark Oath… 


End file.
